Pokemon : The Hybrid ChroniclesType Shadow
by Dr. Zero
Summary: Re-Post
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon : The Hybrid Chronicles-Type Shadow

That which man does not understand, he fears. That which man fears, he seeks to conquer and destroy. 150 years ago a meteor crashed into the earth, and on that day the world was changed forever. People began being born that were not quite human, but not quite like the Pokemon that also inhabit this world either. These people whose existence is lost in the chasm between man and beast are called by many names. Among these names are: freak, monster, abomination, or simply Hybrid. Regardless of the name all are said with the same tone of hate and disgust. This is the story, as best I can remember, of my two younger brothers and the path that I now walk with them.

Key:

_Telepathy_

_**[Radio]**_

"Damn it, they sent bounty hunters after me. And on top of that they're fucking Hybrids", yells the figure of a fleeing man as he tries to escape his pursuers.

_**[Vex. I lost him], **__It's fine brother. He's headed my way. I'll handle it.,__**[Are you going to kill him], **__Yes., __**[Be careful.]**__,____Rodger.. _

Once sure that he had successfully eluded his pursuers the fleeing man ducks into a patch of densely packed bushes, and pants out "Heh, looks like I lost the bastards." .

"Hey you in the bushes. Come out." calls out a soft but cold and commanding voice.

Out of sheer shock the man that was attempting to conceal himself in the bushes stands bolt upright, and looks for the source of the voice. A moment later his gaze falls upon the figure of a young man with spiky golden blond hair sitting on a nearby tree branch.

"What the hell do you want kid?" spits the now enraged man.

The sitting figure without a single word leaps gracefully from his perch and lands noiselessly in front on his target, and with the same cold and commanding tone says "I'm here to collect your bounty. **Dead **or alive.".

In the moment before his death the man managed to glimpse three things. Those three things being nine long golden tails streaming as if blown by a nonexistent wind behind his executioner, three flashes of reflected moonlight striking his exposed stomach, and a hand bathed in an eerie deep blue light plunging into his chest.

Several moments after the strangely silent slaughter a third figure arrives. His fierce red eyes quickly survey the scene and he walks over to the young man standing next to the body of their prey.

"Vex, was it really necessary to end his life that way?"

In response the younger man trains his blue eyes on his older brother's red ones and says defiantly.

"Big brother said that the mission specified dead or alive, and neither of you ordered me not to kill him. So I don't see what the problem is."

With an audible growl the elder of the two bends down and tosses the body of their now deceased target over his shoulder.

"Let's just go collect the bounty."

"Big brother, we're home" calls out Vex as he and his elder brother Aiden enter the townhouse they share with their eldest brother Alex.

"Welcome home. Did the mission go well?" says Alex while positioning his wheel chair in front of his brothers.

"We recovered the target and the reward was sent via encrypted wire transfer into our account." replies Vex aloofly before flopping down into a chair.

"Good job you two." says Alex with a smile "I'm sure that you are both tired. So, get some rest and you can tell me the details in the morning."

"Right." responds Aiden. "Come on Vex and I'll take care of you injection."

"Fine." says Vex before following Aiden to his bedroom. A few moments later the sound of someone violently struggling and a loud pained shriek fills the apartment, causing Alex to wince reflexively. Then suddenly the only sounds are Aiden closing a door behind him and his foot steps as he walks back to where Alex is waiting for him.

"This will never get any easier, will it bro?" asks Aiden wearily before sinking into the cool leather of the couch, being careful not to sit on his tail.

"If you mean causing our little brother searing pain and extreme nausea just to keep him from dying in his sleep, then no it won't." replies Alex mirroring his brothers tone. "**Biochemically induced somatic hypothermia syndrome** is the medical term for it, but most people just call it "cold sleep disease". Put quite simply while sleeping his body temperature will drop past the fire type average of 109.7°F into the human range of 98.6°F. "

"I'm worried about him, and it's not just because of his disease. He has become so cold, ruthless, and distant. When we came to this city after mom and dad were killed he was just quiet, but he would still at least talk to me. Now however, it just seems like he has closed himself off completely, and then there is also the way he is on missions." says Aiden hoping that his human brother could offer some insight into the change in Vex.

"I know what you mean, but I don't think that he has changed as much as you think. I think that even though he acts the way he does, for the most part he is just doing what he thinks is necessary to protect himself and us." says Alex .

"Care to tell me what you mean, big brother?"

"No, I think I'll leave that explanation for another time. Get some rest Aiden" returns Alex before wheeling out of the room, leaving his Arcanine-hybrid younger brother alone with his thoughts.

The following morning Vex as usual is the first one to awake, and after several hours of nausea and vomiting he proceeds to prepare breakfast for himself and his brothers

"Morning Vex. The food smells great, as usual." calls Alex before moving to his place at the table.

"Hi big brother. Where is Aiden?" inquires Vex before placing a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and fresh blue berry pancakes in front of Alex.

"Thanks. Oh, and Aiden went out early to try the new engine in his motorcycle"

"Oh I see." says Vex before taking a seat across the table from Alex.

Vex, he is worried about you., I know big brother.

After this brief exchange Alex and Vex finish their meals in silence

"I'm going out now." says Vex before retrieving his hoodie and hoverboard from the hall closet.

Without turning to look at his older brother Vex heads out of the door and after hopping on his board races away. Moving quickly through the cities crowded streets and dodging pedestrians, obstacles, and stray Pokemon with reflexive ease he reaches the Pokemon Center located on the opposite side of the city in less than twenty minutes.

"Hi Nurse Joy." says Vex softly , addressing the pink haired nurse.

"Oh, Vex you startled me. I didn't hear you come in." replies Nurse Joy with a smile before pulling Vex into a warm hug.

"Nurse Joy?"

"What is it Vex?"

"Just tell me who attacked you and I'll make them pay for it." responds Vex.

Startled by Vex's comment Nurse Joy takes a quick back step away from him.

"What ever do you mean Vex?" she says trying to hide her shock behind a smile.

"Don't try to hide it. I can smell your blood, and it's fresh from a recent injury." retorts Vex viciously.

"Oh, Vex I'm fine. Really." responds Joy softly before stretching out her hand and gently cupping Vex's cheek.

"You don't have to do this you know. There are plenty of other Pokemon Centers in this city."

"I know that, but taking care of injured or abused Pokemon and Hybrids is what I'm destined to do. And the best way for me to accomplish this is be staying here and running this Pokemon Center, regardless of the consequences. The time I spend here is very precious to me. I'm sure that you have something precious that would make you disregard everything else as well. Right?"

Knowing that there was no point in trying to change Nurse Joy's mind Vex just averts his eyes from her caring gaze and growls softly in defeated protest.

"Now then Vex would you mind helping me? I'm treating a sick Pikachu, but I can't figure out what is wrong with it, and please drop the illusion. You know that there is no need for you to hide what you are from me."

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

"Pika-pi-pika-pika-pikachu, pi-pi-pikachu."

"Well Vex, what did it say?" inquires Nurse Joy looking from a rather ill looking Pikachu to the Ninetails-boy in question.

"It said it thinks that it might have eaten some overripe Pecha Berries**." **

"Oh is that all. Come with me and I'll make you feel all better." says Nurse Joy before picking up the sick Pikachu and exiting the room, leaving Vex to wait for her.

Instead of simply waiting, Vex decides to check on another of Nurse Joy's patients; a 10 year old Poochyena-hybrid named Eli. He walks down the hall to a well lit room and finds Eli lying in his bed watching cartoons.

"Broken ribs this time?" asks Vex, noticing the bandages encircling Eli's torso, before taking a seat at the foot of Eli's bed.

"Umm, yeah. But it's not so bad, it's only two," replies Eli while offering Vex a weak smile.

"Why do you stay with those humans? You know at this rate it's only a matter of time before they kill you," returns Vex his tone even, but his eyes almost glowing with rage.

"What are you talking about, Vex? My parents love me. I'm just clumsy and fall down a lot, that's all," says Eli weakly, before turning his face away from Vex.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I thought I might find you here," says Nurse Joy before walking over to Vex and Eli. "And how is my favorite patient?"

"I'm fine," answers Eli.

"Vex, what are you doing?" asks Nurse Joy in shock after noticing that Vex is holding a slender silver dagger with a dark blue jewel at the base of its blade.

"Trust me." replies Vex tersely before using the tip of the dagger to prick his right index finger. After returning the dagger to its sheath hidden under left pant leg, he uses the blood welling up on his index finger to draw a complex series of lines and symbols on the back of his left hand.

"Eli hold out your hand," requests Vex softly.

"O..ok," says Eli nervously, before doing as he was asked and offering Vex his right hand.

Vex places his hand over Eli's palm and closes his eyes. The markings on Vex's hands begin to glow, and a deep blue light forms between his palm and Eli's.

"_**North wind- wind of rushing doom, South wind- wind of rising woe, West wind – wind of spreading plague, East wind – wind of death I call to you. Blow through the realms of light and dark and bring a lost shadow here**_," chants Vex before withdrawing his hand leaving behind a silver ring with a faintly glowing small midnight-blue gem in Eli's hand.

"Eli, put it on now and never remove it," commands Vex, referring to the ring.

"Ok, but what is it?" asks Eli, after putting on the ring.

"The stone in that ring is a shadow gem. Inside of it is a shadow sprit that is cursed to protect and obey the person possessing it," responds Vex before, turning and leaving the room ignoring Eli's words of thanks.

After making sure that Eli was okay, Nurse Joy moves quickly to the Pokémon Center's entrance where she finds Vex waiting for her.

"Vex I'm not sure how you did that or exactly what you did, but all the same it was very kind of you," beams Nurse Joy, before pulling Vex into another hug. This time she absentmindedly strokes one of Vex's tails causing him to tense for a moment before relaxing and giving a contented sigh.

"I could make you one," offers Vex, after reluctantly freeing himself from her warm embrace.

"No thank you. I'll be fine."

"Alright, I should get going then," declares Vex before retrieving his board from where he left it at the entrance.

"Ok, say hello to your brothers for me, and come and visit me again before you leave the city for another mission. Oh, and Vex please remember that all life is precious, and that no matter what a person has done they still have the right to live."

"Sure," replies Vex while scratching the back of one of the pointed fox-ears sitting on top of his head, before walking out, jumping on his hover board and speeding away_._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Welcome home," says Alex, who is currently out of his wheelchair and propped up on the sofa, smiling cheerfully as Vex walks through the door.

"Hi big brother," replies Vex, before flopping down on the couch.

"Aiden is still out?" asks Vex, while looking at an old family photo hanging over the fire place that was taken when their parents were still alive.

"He probably decided to go out drinking, like he does on the anniversary of our parent's death every year. Well, on a somewhat lighter note, I have a new job for you."

"What is it?" asks Vex.

"I'll answer you, but first would you mind helping me back into my chair?" says Alex indicating the discarded wheel chair sitting next to the sofa.

"Sure." responds Vex before using **Psychic **to gently levitate Alex into his chair.

"Thanks. Now as for the job, it's a personal request from a member of the Panacea Foundation. More specifically your Celebi-girlfriend Kazumi." says Alex with a slight smile.

"She is not my girlfriend," snaps Vex, his fangs bared slightly in annoyance.

"Well anyway. She has been invited to attend a charity gala on the foundation's behalf, and she needs date. No I mean an escort. Oops again, I mean she needs a body guard," replies Alex, still teasing his younger brother.

"When?" asks Vex, ignoring Alex's further taunts.

"You head out in the morning. Oh and that reminds me, you new weapons are ready. If you don't mind teleporting to mine lab across town you can see them."

Without bothering to answer, Vex gets up from is spot on the couch places a hand on Alex's right shoulder, and sifts the both of them through time and space. A split second later they are in Alex's lab.

The lab in question, in all reality a converted building in the city's warehouse district; it houses a training area, mission equipment, tools, and fabrication equipment.

"Vex, take a look in the metal case on the work bench," says Alex, directing Vex to a long aluminum brief case sitting on a lowered bench.

Vex walks over to the bench as directed by his older brother and opens it. Inside he finds two black arm blades, each conspicuously missing a section where the cutting edges should be. In place of the normal cutting edges, he sees wires, suspended in the gaps created by the missing edges, that are almost to fine to be seen.

"Is this some kind of joke big brother?" asks Vex quizzically.

"No it's not a joke. Just put them on and then I'll explain."

Vex straps a blade onto each of his forearms, and notices how extremely light they are before turning back to Alex to hear his explanation.

"Okay Vex, as you have noticed the overall design of these arm blades is the same as you old pair, with the obvious exception of the missing cutting edges, and a drastic reduction in weight. Well for starters, the reduction in weight is caused by the fact that as opposed to being constructed of a steel alloy like your last pair, these are made of an ultra light carbon composite material.

Secondly, in place of a normal cutting edge, these blades use a suspended monomolecular filament. The filament is composed of a single strand of iron molecules held in stasis by an electromagnetic field that is powered by a thunderstone. In other words do not touch them, because they can and will cut practically anything at a molecular level." states Alex, using a very teacher like tone.

Taking into account Alex's warning, Vex walks using all the lithe grace of any natural born predator to a nearby training dummy. Then strikes at the unwitting dummy with a series of almost imperceptibly fast slashes, leaving it in a pile of neat wafer thin cross sections.

_(Vex, you can be a little scary sometimes.) (Sorry big brother, but if I scare you, I hope I can do a whole lot more to anyone that would go after you or Aiden.) _

"Well let's get home. Unless you want to risk getting food poisoning from Aiden's cooking," says Alex, trying hard to sound cheerful.

"Shouldn't I add these to the Item Transport System first?" asks Vex, indicating the arm blade that he has already removed.

"No, just place them on one of the system's shelves," responds Alex, pointing to several illuminated metal shelves on Vex's immediate right, most of which already have an item occupying them.

"I have already added them, you just need to select them from the inventory list on your PokéGear and they'll be teleported to you." finishes Alex.

Satisfied after checking his brother's statement by navigating through a list of items on his PokéGear, Vex places his arm blades on one of the empty metal shelves. He then moves quickly and soundlessly back to Alex's side and teleports the two of them home. After they return home, the rest of the day precedes like it does when ever the brothers are between missions; with Alex sitting in his wheel chair concentrating very closely on the screen of his laptop. Vex lounging on the couch with his nose buried in some dusty arcane tome of forbidden knowledge, and Aiden arriving late in the evening smelling like he had just left a bar. The day finally concludes with Vex preparing and serving a meal composed of their father's favorite dinner and their mother's favorite desert: pan seared lamb garnished with mint, wild rice, a garden salad, and a chocolate cake topped with sliced strawberries.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The following morning, after a brief goodbye and several carefully tailored warnings, Vex teleports alone to the mansion that serves as the headquarters of the Panacea Foundation. There he finds a maid waiting to escort him.

"Welcome sir. Please allow me to escort you to my mistress, she has eagerly been awaiting you arrival," she says politely, to which Vex simply nods.

Vex follows her as she leads him past the mansion and into the center of a large hedge maze. Once they reach their destination they are greeted by a girl around Vex's age, dressed in a flowing white and purple striped sun dress, her green hair blowing slightly in the gentle breeze, and her blue eyes trained on Vex's face lovingly.

"Hi Vex," she says softly before throwing herself into his arms, "I missed you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kazumi, if you just wanted to see me you didn't have to make it seem like a mission," says Vex addressing the girl in his arms.

"I know, but making it into a mission was the only way I could be sure you would do what I want," replies Kazumi softly while pillowing her head against Vex's chest.

"And just what do you want?" asks Vex coldly.

"Well… that's not important just yet, because right now we have to get you fitted for your Tux," Kazumi replies, and before Vex has a chance to protest she teleports both of them into the mansion's library. There seated as if waiting for them is an elderly Italian man with thick graying hair, and caring soft brown eyes.

"Ah, so this must be the young man that you are so taken with," he says, with a heavy accent, before standing and walking to Vex and Kazumi; earning a death glare from Vex.

"Take another step..," Vex begins to threaten, only to be silenced by a surprise kiss from Kazumi.

"Ah, to be young and love. Oh, but where are my manners? Please allow me to introduce my self. I am Agostino Marinelli," says the elderly gentleman.

"Mr. Marinelli is my father's personal tailor, and I've asked him to take care of your clothes for the gala tomorrow," explains Kazumi to the shocked and slightly dazed Vex.

_(Vex, I know in general you don't like humans, but please go along with this.),(Fine Kazumi. You are the client after all.)_

Mr. Marinelli walks up to Vex and takes a walk around him, all the while taking mental notes about his build, height, and other factors that would be necessary to use in the fitting. He then produces a tailor's tape measure from his vest pocket.

"Now young man, please stand absolutely still with your arms at your sides, feet slightly apart, back and head straight, and your tails relaxed," directs Mr. Marinelli.

Vex complies and stands statue still, allowing Mr. Marinelli to take his measurements.

"Vex," calls Kazumi softly."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's just that… Never mind its nothing."

"Ok, all done. I will return tomorrow morning with the completed garment," announces Mr. Marinelli with a smile.

"Thank you for the trouble I know I didn't give you much notice," says Kazumi with a slight curtsy

"Think nothing of it my dear," replies Mr. Marinelli, who then offers Vex a curt nod and exits leaving Vex and Kazumi alone.

After Mr. Marinelli's departure the two young hybrids simply remain standing in place. Vex with is eyes averted from Kazumi, and Kazumi taking the interlude as an opportunity to absorb as much about the aforementioned Ninetails-mercenary as possible. She starts with his spiky blond hair, moving past the two pointed black tipped ears sitting atop his head, and noticing that his hair is highlighted with black and that it glows halo like in the midmorning sunlight streaming in through the library windows. Next, she moves to his face; finding it flawless and almost angelic, but deeply etched with a poorly hidden sadness. She then focuses on his eyes and notices that beyond the fierce almost savage energy radiating from the deep blue pools, the presence of loss, pain, and uncertainty. Moving lower she realizes, thought it's obscured by black jeans and a black t-shirt, that the rest of his figure is slim but athletic, and seemingly posed as if ready to either attack or repel an attack. Lastly, her eyes survey his nine long tails, each of which are resting against the backs of Vex's legs, but are also bent ever so slightly as to keep their black tips from trailing on the ground.

"What is it Kazumi?" asks Vex after tiring of feeling her roaming eyes.

In lieu of answering she simply walks over to Vex, places her head on his chest, and lightly wraps her arms around his torso, causing Vex to stiffen slightly.

"Vex, I'm sorry for making this into a mission, but I just had to see you again," she says softly.

"Why would you want to see someone like me?"

Kazumi tilts her head back slightly so that she can look into Vex's eyes, and gives him a confused look before returning her head to its original position.

_(Because, I love you.)_

"What?" shouts Vex with a horrified and pained look on his face, before quickly separating himself from Kazumi.

"I love you," Kazumi repeats firmly.

Still with a look of abject fear Vex begins to back away from Kazumi as if she had suddenly turned into some terrible monster. Kazumi follows him across the room but stops when Vex's retreat is blocked by a bookshelf and he begins to give a low growl like a cornered wounded animal.

"Vex, why don't you go back to the garden, and we will have lunch together. Ok," says Kazumi softly to offer Vex an escape, and with out responding he teleports away.

"Mistress is every thing ok?" asks Kazumi's maid who arrives a few moments later.

"Alicia, I'm not sure. All I did was tell Vex how I felt about him, and he just lost it."

"What do you mean?" Alicia inquires.

"He looked like he was afraid and in pain. Like I'd somehow hurt him, but all I did was say that I loved him," responds Kazumi with tears forming in her eyes.

"Lady Kazumi perhaps your words did hurt him. That boy seems deeply troubled, and your words may have opened a wound left by some past trauma. Maybe it would be best if you refrained from such confessions in the future," offers Alicia before giving Kazumi a slight bow and leaving.

"Oh Lord Arceus, what should I do?"

Deciding that it would be best to give Vex some space, Kazumi has a room prepared for him and keeps her distance until the following morning. The following morning Mr. Marinelli arrives around 10 o'clock carrying a garment bag and is led my Alicia into the library, where Kazumi is already waiting for him.

"Good morning Kazumi my dear, I have brought something for that young man of your's. Would he happen to be up and about yet?" says Mr. Marinelli smiling warmly

"I'm not sure, but I'll go and get him," responds Kazumi hesitantly.

Kazumi gives Mr. Marinelli a quick curtsey before exiting and climbing the stairs to the next floor . Once there she walks quickly to the door of Vex's room, she knocks and waits a moment for Vex to answer. Upon not hearing a response she assumes that Vex is still sleeping, so she enters the room to wake him. However, instead of finding him still in bed, she finds him apparently completely preoccupied with drying his hair and standing completely nude with his tails being the only things covering the more interesting parts of his anatomy. Despite herself Kazumi spends more that a polite amount of time staring at her oblivious and disrobed bodyguard.

"V…V…Vex," Kazumi finally manages to stammer after several moments.

On hearing his name called Vex turns and faces Kazumi, and notices the bright blush that has spread across her face.

"I something the matter?" he asks, apparently unfazed by the current compromising situation.

"I...I...I," stammers Kazumi incoherently.

Slightly confused by Kazumi's apparent stupor, Vex gives the air an exploratory sniff to see if anything is out the ordinary.

"Oh, ok that human tailor is back. I'll get dressed and meet you down stairs," says Vex tonelessly.

In response Kazumi nods dumbly, and exits the room quickly, closing the door behind her, and races down the stairs and arrives panting in the library.

"Lady Kazumi, what is the matter?" asks Alicia, who is shocked by Kazumi's distressed state.

"Vex will be down in a minute," replies a still blushing Kazumi as if she was in a daze, before sinking lifelessly into a chair.

Just as Kazumi predicted a fully clothed Vex arrives several moments later, and his arrival seems to wake Kazumi out of her stupor. For a moment she makes as if to get up and embrace him, but she thinks better of it and remains sitting.

"So how did you sleep young man?" inquires Mr. Marinelli, once again smiling warmly.

"I don't sleep during missions," replies Vex tersely, before walking pointedly to where Kazumi is seated and standing centurion like at her side.

"Well, then I suppose you have your reasons. Ah, but to the task at hand" says Mr. Marinelli, who the walks over to Vex and hands him the bag that he was previously carrying. "Would you please be so kind as to try it on?".

"Fine"

Vex leaves the room, and then returns several minutes later wearing a blacktuxedo.

"A perfect fit. As you can see it's your standard tux, with a black vest in lieu of a cummerbund, a simple dress belt instead of suspenders, and the trousers were specially modified to allow for his tails," announces a quite satisfied Mr. Marinelli.

"Very impressive," says Alicia, while Kazumi simply stares at Vex, who is once again avoiding direct eye contact with her.

"Well my work here is done. I hope that it is put to good use this evening," says Mr. Marinelli, before leaving.

"I'm going to change out of this, then I'll be outside if you want me," states Vex flatly.

"Ok," replies Kazumi softly to the already retreating form of her bodyguard.


	4. Chapter 4

"Vex," called Alicia up to the young hybrid, who was reclining on a tree branch.

"Yeah, what?"

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure," says Vex before jumping from his perch and landing noiselessly on the ground in front of Alicia.

"It's about the other day, when Lady Kazumi confessed her feelings to you."

"What about it?"

"Even to someone like me with no psychic abilities, it is obvious that you feel the same way for her as she does for you. So tell me, why did react so negatively when she told you how she felt?"

"Listen, normally I wouldn't even talk to a _human_, but in your case I'll make an exception," stared Vex with his expression shifting from its normal inscrutable state to a forlorn one. "Everyone that says stuff like that or gets too close to me always gets hurt or worse, and I can't allow anything like that happen ever again. It would be best for Kazumi to just forget about me when this job is over, because I don't think I could live with anymore guilt."

"I shall remain silent on this matter, but is this really fair to either of you?"

"Fairness has nothing to do with it."

"If you truly think that this is for the best I will not meddle any further. However, _A__mor vincit omnia,_ please think on these words," responds Alicia before returning to the mansion.

"_A__mor vincit omnia. L__ove conquers all,_ I wish that were true," says Vex to himself softly with a single tear streaming from his right eye.

That evening Vex, after putting his tuxedo back on, moves to wait for Kazumi at the base of the mansion's main staircase. Vex's right ear twitches slightly at the sound of the limousine pulling into the drive and a moment later Kazumi appears at the top of the stair case, with Alicia at her side

"Vex, how do I look?" asks Kazumi, who is wearing a purple ball gown with her iridescent gossamer wings out stretched behind her, as she descends the stairs.

"You look nice," replies Vex sincerely with a dispassionate tone.

"Thank you."

"Shall we go?" Asks Vex catching Kazumi's hand and leading her down the last few steps, to which she replies with a slight nod.

"Bye Alicia," says Kazumi, turning briefly to her maid.

"Please do enjoy yourself Lady Kazumi."

In lieu of waiting for the doormen to open the doors Vex simply teleports the two of them to the opposite side of the entrance. Before moving closer to the limo, Vex momentarily stops in place to sniff the air for the scent of explosives or leaking brake fluid and to probe the drivers mind for any hints of deception. Certain that at least at this point there was no danger, Vex helps Kazumi in to the waiting limo before following behind her.


End file.
